Another Avatar 2
by slugger1215
Summary: Kayla is back and Kanji is a force to be reckoned with. What will happen in this new story with new characters, new romances, and old foes?
1. Chapter 1

Another Avatar 2:

The Search

**Chapter 1:**"Kayla hurry up you're going to miss the bus!" Kayla's mom shouted up the stairs.

"Don't worry Mom I can always fly to the bus stop or school." Kayla said pulling her favorite blue shirt over her head.

"You know what I say about flying to school!" Kayla's mom yelled, tired of telling her daughter the same thing over and over.

"I know, I know, I haven't mastered airbending in our dimension yet and I could get hurt." Kayla screamed angrily. It had been three months since she got back from the bending dimension or BD as she likes to call it and her mom still treated her like a baby. Kayla put her hair up in a ponytail, put on her necklace and was ready for school. Kayla grabbed her glider. She had it specially made so she could fold it up and bring it to school. "Kayla, I saw the bus pass the stop!" Kayla's mom said angrily.

"Mom I will just fly. If it makes you feel more comfortably I will pick up Alisa on the way there and we can "supervise" each other." Kayla said grabbing an apple for breakfast.

"Okay but be very careful." Kayla's mom said giving her daughter a kiss, "Oh and remember you have to watch Zeke tonight."

"Okay, I will watch the monster." Kayla said wishing he was older.

"He isn't a monster." Kayla's mom said packing her brief case.

"Mom sometimes I think he is worse than Azula and I know you haven't met her but she is the worst." Kayla said giggling about her brother.

"Kayla he's only four." Kayla's mom said angry since her daughter wanted a sibling and now that she had one she hated it.

"I'm going!" Kayla shouted as she opened her glider. Kayla flew towards Alisa's house. "This is great, I love airbending!" Kayla whispered, trying not to draw attention to herself. She landed at Alisa's house. "Hey Alisa you need a lift?" Kayla screamed to Alisa's window.

"Yea let me get my stuff and I will follow with earthbending." Alisa said out her window. Alisa was used to this. Kayla was late often and her mom only let Kayla fly if she had back-up. "Ready for the first day of the second marking period in eighth grade?" Kayla asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah right but we have to get going," Alisa said making an earth pillar.

"Are you sure you don't want to fly?" Kayla asked because it was imperative that no one in the world knew about bending at least for now.

"Alright if you really want we can fly," Alisa said giving up, "but won't your mom get mad. She doesn't like you doing anything "dangerous"!"

"I've got a surprise; my mom finally said yes last night." Kayla said with a smile. She took out an oddly shaped whistle and blew in. Out of nowhere a bison came down. "Yein!" Alisa screamed giving Yein a hug, "Too bad Mushi can't go to school."

"He can but he would be dissected." Kayla said hopping on Yein.

"That's not funny Kayla!" Alisa said using earth to jump on Yein. Off to school they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Kayla was opening her locker when Alisa pounced on her. "Why'd you do that?" Kayla asked annoyed.

"I got bored and guess what!" Alisa asked, not waiting for an answer she said, "One of my classes needed to get rearranged and now all of my classes match yours!"

"Sweet!" Kayla said slamming her locker with a small gust of wind.

"Hey I thought no one was supposed to know about bending yet?" Alisa whispered giving Kayla the you're-in-trouble look.

"Oh well I don't want to do things by myself sometimes. Is it to much to ask to use bending once in a blue moon outside our houses?" Kayla said in a whisper. Before Alisa could answer, EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! "That is the worst bell ever who ever created it must have really hated kids." Kayla said laughing. They walked to their first class; social studies. "This is the worst class ever. Mrs. Banks is sooooooooo boring and annoying she won't let me read when I am done with my work." Kayla said annoyed.

"I know. I wish I could sleep without getting detention." Alisa said laughing. Kayla and Alisa sat down in their seats. Kayla listened and took notes on the lesson on Greek Mythology and how people thought that the gods could control different things. Alisa started paying attention when Mrs.B said things about Poseidon creating earthquakes. "That's my kind of god." Alisa said under her breath.

"I'll say he controls the seas!" Kayla whispered to Alisa. Alisa got bored again when Mrs.B started talking about Zeus and controlling the skies.

"Aang would love this conversation." Kayla whispered to Alisa.

"Kayla do you have a comment?" Mrs. Banks asked with fake interest.

"No Mrs. Banks," Kayla said pretending to be ashamed. The rest of social studies class was more or less a blur. The next thing Kayla new she heard the EEEEEEHHHHHHH of the bell. Kayla packed up her books and walked out of social studies class with Alisa at her side. "What's the matter Kayla besides the fact that Mrs. Banks is so annoying?" Alisa said with a giggle.

"It's just I realized that we have seen the world that people consider a myth and make believe. It's just weird. I don't like it." Kayla said with a sigh.

"I know; I don't like it either." Alisa said with a bigger sigh, "I wish we could tell someone but we promised our parents we wouldn't."

"But why can't we tell Soren or Jack?" Kayla said remembering their friends.

"I know; we haven't really talked to them since that happened. Our whole lives have revolved around what happened since it happened." Alisa said unhappily, "Speak of the idiots." She said in a friendly, insulting tone. At that moment Jack, a thirteen-year-old boy with jet black hair and fair complexion and Soren, a very short thirteen-year-old boy with dirty blonde hair and fair complexion were walking towards Kayla and Alisa. "Hey girls how have you been? We haven't really talked in like forever." Soren said punching Kayla in a friendly way. "Ow," Soren said under his breath. They laughed together, the first time in a while.

"We're good but we have to go to class stupid health." Kayla said not liking the subject. Kayla and Alisa walked away from the boys. "What has been with them lately?" Jack asked not having a clue.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." Soren said with determination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** The day had continued with nothing really happening. After the end of the day Soren followed Kayla and Alisa onto the bus. He sat close to them, trying to hear their conversation. _It's not spying. I am a curious friend. _ Soren could only once hear their conversation. He heard Kayla say "Guess who's coming today?" Kayla whispered to Alisa so softly Soren couldn't hear. "No way!" Alisa yelled happily, "Are you sure?"

"Yea I checked the calendar like five times this morning." Kayla said happily. Soren tried to listen to the rest of the conversation but at that time Kayla got of the bus. Alisa followed and Soren snuck off the bus. "I have to watch my brother tonight so the visit is going to have to be short." Kayla said with a sigh.

"Oh no I forgot Mushi!" Alisa said disappointed.

"It's okay you will have more time to catch up with Chen." Kayla said making kissy faces. _Who's Mushi and who's Chen? _ Soren was still really confused when he followed them into Kayla's backyard. "Thank goodness we don't have homework tonight." Alisa said sitting on the ground, "When are they going to be here?" she said bored.

"Any minute now," Kayla said with a giggle. There was suddenly a blinding, maroon light. Zuko and Chen walked out of the light. "Zuko!" Kayla shouted as she ran towards her boyfriend. Alisa walked towards Chen and he gave her a kiss. Soren's jaw dropped when he saw his best friends with boyfriends. "Wow an earthbender with shoes on." Chen said sarcastically.

"I know I hate it, speaking of which." Alisa said kicking her shoes off. Soren was really weirded out. He didn't understand a word of what was going on. Alisa's eyes widened. "What's the matter Alisa?" Chen asked wondering what was wrong. Alisa looked down. "Soren's behind that corner." Alisa said with sadness in her eyes. Soren realized he had somehow been exposed. He started to run. Kayla ran (using airbending to increase speed) and stopped him. "What are you doing Soren?" Kayla asked angry.

"Uh" Soren said trying to think of something. Alisa's face was bright red with anger. She walked up to Soren and punched him in the stomach. "How dare you spy on us!!?!" Alisa shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry I wanted to know what was going on with you two since this summer and I was a curios friend." Soren said realizing his excuse sounded better in his mind.

"Get out of here and maybe we will tell you later." Kayla said picking him up (Soren was shorter than Kayla by several inches.) Kayla threw Soren away from the backyard. Soren backed away from Kayla who was starting to scare him. Soren walked away from Kayla's house and walked down the street towards his house.

"Who was that?" Zuko asked confused.

"A friend of ours, we haven't really been talking to him or our other friends because of what happened. We have gotten closer and we kind of blocked out our other friends." Kayla said calming down.

"I guess he wanted to know why we have been acting weird. I also think he has a right to know." Alisa said trying to calm down.

"Are you okay? Do you want a visit to our dimension?" Chen asked with a puppy dog look in his face.

"I wish I could come but I have to get ready to watch my brother. Bleh." Kayla said with a sad face.

"How about tomorrow then?" Zuko said squeezing Kayla tight.

"Sure. We'll see you then." Kayla said giving Zuko a kiss.

"Wait, maybe we could bring our friends. I think they deserve to know." Alisa said holding Chen's hand.

"Sure I will tell the gaang and we'll see you tomorrow." Chen said giving Alisa a kiss. Alisa and Kayla let go of their boyfriends and waved goodbye. There was a blinding maroon light and Zuko and Chen were gone. "Want a lift on Yein home?" Kayla said grabbing the bison whistle out of her pocket.

"Sure," Alisa said grabbing her backpack. Kayla blew the bison whistle and Yein came out of the woods. The two girls jumped on Yein and they started flying. "Go up Yein we can't have anyone seeing us." Kayla said pulling on the reins. Yein flew up above the clouds. A few minutes later they were at Alisa's house. "I'll see you tomorrow. Want me to bring Yein over?" Kayla asked as she was about to fly away.

"Sure," Alisa said who was a little unsure of herself.

"Say hi to Mushi for me." Kayla said with a giggle as she flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Alisa walked into her house depressed. _Soren ruined Chen's visit._ She walked upstairs and into her room. "Hey Mushi how was your day?" Alisa said putting down her backpack. Mushi was silent as usual. "Want to see Momo and everyone tomorrow?" Alisa said with a smile. It almost seemed as if Mushi perked up. "We're going to your home dimension." Alisa said with a smile.

Kayla walked up to her room. She picked up her glider. "I'm going to be able to use you soon." Kayla said. She heard a door open. "Kayla, I'm home." Kayla's mom shouted from downstairs, "Are you ready to watch your brother? Remember I have a meeting tonight."

"Yeah I'm ready." Kayla shouted happily, "Mom is it okay if I go to the other dimension tomorrow?"

"I guess; is Alisa going with you?" Kayla's mom shouted disappointed.

"Yeah mom of course." Kayla shouted with annoyance.

"Then its okay I guess." Kayla mom shouted as she started dinner. Kayla smiled. She would be able to bend perfectly and be away from her mom for a while.

Kayla walked outside the next morning happily. Zeke hadn't been especially horrible last night and she was going to visit Zuko and everybody today. Kayla jumped on Yein and said, "Yip, yip." Yein flew high above the clouds to Alisa's house. Yein landed in Alisa's backyard. "Alisa are you ready?" Kayla called to Alisa's open window.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Alisa said out the window. Alisa raced down the stairs and out the door. Alisa jumped on Yein and they flew to school. Alisa and Kayla jumped off of Yein and Yein flew away. "Alisa I don't think its fair, my mom trusts you more than me." Kayla said walking towards school with Alisa.

"That's weird especially because I am so irresponsible." Alisa said with a giggle. Kayla and Alisa walked into school and saw Soren near their lockers. "What do you think HE wants?" Alisa said with disgust.

"Either to ask questions or apologize." Kayla said with disgust, "He has a right though remember we're going to tell them." Kayla and Alisa approached their lockers. "Look guys I'm sorry." Soren said sincerely, "I had no right to spy on you I was just curious. You guys have been so weird and your excuse for your broken leg this summer didn't seem to make sense to me."

"It's okay you have a point I guess we have been acting weirdly lately. We want you and Jack to come over my house after school today. We're going to tell you why we have been acting like this." Kayla said hoping she didn't sound really weird.

"Okay, I will tell Jack and we'll come over around three thirty." Soren said excited that he would learn the big secret. Soren walked off towards his homeroom. "I hope we didn't just make a HUGE mistake." Alisa said staring at Soren walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ** The rest of the day was a blur to Kayla. She remembered the teacher taking attendance and the next thing she knew was the final bell ringing. Kayla was at her locker when Alisa came up to her. "Okay should we take the bus or Yein home?" Alisa said with a giggle, "I love having an option."

"I think Yein so we can go to your house first and pick up Mushi." Kayla said slamming her locker shut. Kayla and Alisa walked out to the back of the school. Kayla took out her bison whistle. She blew as hard as she could. Yein came flying down from the clouds. The girls jumped on Yein and flew towards Alisa's house. Alisa jumped off and ran into her house. She grabbed Mushi and ran back outside and jumped on Yein. "Wow! Thirty seconds, I think that's a record but you might want to grab some clothes who knows how long we will stay in the BD?" Kayla said with a giggle. Alisa ran back in and grabbed her purple bag and stuffed a shirt and a pair of jeans in. Alisa ran back outside again and hopped on Yein. "Yip, yip," Alisa said three seconds after she was on Yein. Yein took off. In five minutes they were landing at Kayla's house. Kayla jumped off of Yein and grabbed her luggage which was already packed and walked outside. Yein flew off into the woods; she would reveal herself after Kayla and Alisa explained everything else. She saw Alisa playing with Mushi. You might want to hide him before Soren and Jack show up." Kayla said with a smile.

"Okay but as soon as we explain everything Mushi is next okay?" Alisa said putting Mushi in her bag, "When are they going to get here?"

"We're here." Jack said walking into Kayla's backyard. Soren was right behind him without his usual angry face. Jack was cheerful as usual with a huge smile on his face. "Okay you guys might want to sit down before we start." Kayla said taking a deep breath. Soren and Jack exchanged an uneasy look and sat down on the grass. "Do you guys remember that show we used to watch together, Avatar: the last airbender?" Kayla said hoping they would take it well.

"Of course you guys were obsessed with it." Jack said with a giggle.

"Well there really is bending and the avatar and everything exists in a whole other dimension." Kayla said taking a deep breath. Alisa decided to take over.

"Aang and everyone from that dimension came into our dimension to get Kayla's help, she is an avatar." Alisa said with a worried, serious look in her face, "I went to help Kayla out of a tough spot once. Then I stayed and she well saved the world."

"Sure she did." Soren said with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Do we need to prove this to you?" Kayla said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I think you do." Soren said standing up. Kayla and Alisa sighed; Kayla took water out of her necklace and Alisa took a piece of earth out of the ground. They had learned how to make the portal a month before. You had to have a pure of heart to open the portal correctly. The moved the elements in a circular motion. The elements quickly fused together. There was a bright maroon light. "Do you believe us now?" Kayla asked with her hands on her hips.

"I guess; can we go there?" Soren asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yes but we have to show you a thing or two. Alisa I told you that you could introduce Mushi right after we explained the avatar dimension." Kayla said with a sigh. Alisa got an excited look on her face and opened her bag. She pulled out Mushi. "This is Mushi, he is a purple pentapus and I got him the first time I went to the avatar dimension." Alisa pushed Mushi right up into Jack's face.

"Okay thanks, but get that thing away from me!!" Soren said pushing it away. Alisa walked away with a sad and upset look on her face. "Next is Yein." Kayla said with a smile. Kayla blew the bison whistle. Yein came flying threw the sky. "What is that?!?!" Jack asked bewildered.

"That is Appa's daughter and my flying bison." Kayla said with a smile. Yein landed and Kayla and Alisa jumped on. "Are you guys coming?" Alisa asked still annoyed with Soren. Jack and Soren shrugged and tried to jump on. Kayla helped the boys on. "Dnalsi Ihsoyk," Kayla said with confidence. Jack and Soren looked very confused but there was a blinding maroon light and they were in the other dimension. "Welcome to the avatar dimension." Kayla said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **Soren's and Jack's jaws dropped and their eyes widened. "Where are we?" Jack asked looking around.

"Kyoshi Island," Kayla said hopping off of Yein, "I am going to go find out if Ty Lee knows where the gaang is." Kayla said walking towards town. "So we just wait here?" Soren asked bored.

"Yup," Alisa said taking care of Mushi.

"Why can't we go with her?" Jack asked anxious to see as much as this dimension as he could.

"Kayla is the only one of us to meet Ty Lee. Plus some followers of Azula are still around, it is best that we don't draw attention to ourselves especially since you two can't defend yourselves yet." Alisa said taking time away from Mushi to talk.

Kayla had walked into town looking for where the Kyoshi Warriors trained. Finally she saw the building. She saw many young women training in the way of the Kyoshi Warrior. "Excuse me," Kayla said poking her head in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt, I was looking for Ty Lee."

"I'm right here." Ty Lee said in her normal perky voice.

"Hey Ty Lee I was wondering if you knew where Aang, Zuko, and everyone else was?" Kayla said with a giggle.

"They're in the Fire Nation I think at the capital and what are you giggling about?" Ty Lee asked annoyed.

"It's just how much you look like a Kyoshi Warrior; you would have never guessed you were once a Fire Nation citizen." Kayla said with a smile

"Yea, they're my family now. I will see you around Kayla." Ty Lee said going back to the building.

"Bye Ty Lee." Kayla said wondering if she would see Ty Lee again. Kayla walked away from the town of Kyoshi trying to shake the bad feeling she had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ** Kayla continued back to where Yein landed. "Hey you guys we're going to the Fire Nation capital." Kayla said jumping on Yein. The boys struggled to get on Yein but got on without help this time. "Yip, yip," Kayla said as soon as the boys were on Yein. Yein flicked her tail and they were soon soaring through the sky. In the sky Jack kept walking back and forth trying to see the view from all over. "It's amazing up here!" Jack said letting the wind keep him from falling on Yein.

"Jack, I will bet you anything you're an airbender." Kayla said with a smile.

"Really oh my gosh that would be so cool!" Jack said with a huge grin on his face.

"We're going to be in the Fire Nation soon so you'll meet everybody soon." Kayla said spreading the map out. In an hour they were above the Fire Nation capital. Kayla made Yein land on a hill outside the capital. Kayla, Alisa, Soren, and Jack walked towards the capital. Soon they were in front of the Fire Nation palace. There were two guards at the door. "Who are you?" The guard on the left said in a dark mysterious voice.

"I'm Kayla, Fire Lord Zuko's girlfriend." Kayla said with a smile. The guards exchanged a sinister look and threw a rock on Kayla's head with lightning reflexes. Kayla's eyes rolled back and she was knocked out. Alisa was about to attack the guards when someone from behind her poked her in the neck. She fainted as well. Soren and Jack exchanged an uneasy look and Jack tried to punch a guard. The guard firebended at Soren and he fell backwards knocking himself out as well. Jack ran into the palace. The guards looked at each other and with one glance they decided to leave the fleeing boy. They grabbed Kayla and ran towards a house across the street. They slipped inside where there was an earthbender who tunneled them away from the capital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: ** Zuko was pacing the floor. _Where are Kayla and her friends? She should be here by now._ "Zuko calm down Kayla will be here any minute." Aang said playing with a ball of air.

"I know but there are still some of Azula's followers on the loose. What if they know who she is? What if they want to capture and or hurt her?" Zuko said pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Zuko," Ursa said coming into the room, "Kayla will be here any minute." At that moment they heard screaming. Jack came into the room screaming. "Are you Fire Lord Zuko?" Jack asked hoping he was in the right room.

"Yes but who are you?" Zuko asked confused.

"I'm Jack, I came here with Kayla, and there were guards outside. When Kayla told them who they were they knocked her and Alisa and Soren out." Jack said taking some deep breaths.

"Oh my goodness, we have to go make sure they are okay," Katara said springing to her feet. The whole gaang was in the room sitting and they all jumped to their feet. They ran through the corridors to the front door. They found Alisa and Soren on the ground unconscious. Katara took water from the air and started healing them. Alisa and Soren soon started to stir. Alisa was revived first. "Where's Kayla?" Alisa asked worried trying to get up.

"We don't know but don't get up yet you're still very weak." Katara said trying to heal Soren. Chen scooped Alisa up in his arms. Alisa gave him a hug.

"Is Soren okay?" Alisa said concerned, "Wait where's Mushi?" she said looking around.

"Remember you left him on Yein." Jack said standing uncomfortably off to the side.

"Okay, so is Soren going to be okay?" Alisa said coming back to reality.

"Yea, he'll be fine we might want to bring him inside though." Katara said paying attention to Soren. Toph brought the earth up under Jack. Aang made air underneath of it and everyone went inside. Aang put him on a couch in the thrown room. "We should leave him alone for a while," Katara said backing away.

"So what happened?" Zuko asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"The guards asked who we were and Kayla said she was Kayla and your girlfriend, the guards looked at each other and knocked her and me and Soren out." Alisa said sitting down.

"I knew those guards were trouble, Ty Lee visited and said their aura was the blackest of black, like Azula." Zuko said pacing.

"Then why did you let them stay?" Alisa asked angrily.

"I wanted to keep an eye on them and make sure they weren't one of Azula's followers before I arrested them for no good reason." Zuko said with a sigh, "Not my greatest decision as Fire Lord."

"It's okay son, you're still learning how to be Fire Lord." Ursa said putting her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Where do you think they could have gone?" Soren said trying to make sense of the situation.

"My guess is that they had an earthbender in the capital, not to far away that would take the guards and Kayla somewhere far away from the capital by burrowing under ground." Toph said trying to think, "If they weren't smart enough to cover their tracks I could probably find them.

"Okay then as soon as wait what's his name?" Sokka said forgetting Soren's name.

"Soren," Alisa said with annoyance.

"Right then as soon as Soren wakes up we can try to find them." Sokka said grabbing his boomerang. As if on cue Soren started to stir, "Where am I?" he said sitting up.

"You're in the Fire Nation Palace." Alisa said wondering if her best friends were okay, "Kayla was kidnapped and we have to find her."

"Okay then let's go." Soren said standing up, "Okay my head hurts."

"It makes sense. You got knocked out pretty hard." Katara said getting water out of the air to heal Soren some more.

"Who are you?" Soren asked confused.

"Oh yes I guess proper introductions are in order." Alisa said with a frown, "This was supposed to be Kayla's job, Jack, Soren, this is Chen, Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka. Guys this is Soren and Jack."

"Nice to meet you," Jack said with a smile.

"Same here," Soren said wanting to find Kayla as soon as possible.

"We better get going, Toph can you try to feel where they went?" Chen asked with his usual bored face.

"I can try." Toph said walking towards the door. Everyone else followed. She took a deep breath and felt the ground. "Wow those guys are stupid!" Toph said laughing.

"How?" Everyone asked at once.

"They left in the house right across the street from us and left their tunnel wide open." Toph said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: ** Kayla woke up with a splitting head ache she looked around and saw she was in a dark metal room, tied with thick rope to a chair. Kayla squirmed but there was no give in the ropes. She tried to waterbend water from her necklace. The water spilled over a little but it wouldn't work. _My bending is gone! _ Kayla thought worried. A man walked in with jet black hair. Kayla recognized him but she couldn't quite place it.

"Hello Kayla," The man said with a cruel voice.

"How stupid can they be?" Jack asked starting to walk towards the house.

"Wait a minute Jack," Alisa said with an unusual serious look on her face, "What is it's a trap?"

"Ms. Crazy has a point Jack," Soren said trying to make sense of the situation.

"Or they're just really stupid and I'm not waiting here while Kayla is in the hands of some unknown force." Zuko said walking towards the house. The rest of the gaang shrugged and followed the steamed firebender. They walked into the house and saw a large hole in the ground. Zuko jumped down into the hole. He used firebending to slow his fall. He soon reached the bottom. "It's okay there's no one down here," Zuko called up. The gaang heard Zuko's echo. Toph and Alisa used earthbending to lower everyone down. In two minutes they were at the bottom of the tunnel. Aang made a small flame to light the way. They saw the tunnel was wide open to the left. "Should we go left or should Toph and I make a tunnel to the right, in other words do you think they're trying to trick us?" Alisa said feeling the closed wall to the right.

"I say we go left, I think they think that we will go right, thinking that they are trying to trick us." Soren said starting to walk left.

"I guess that makes sense." Sokka said following Soren. The rest of the gaang followed Soren and Sokka. They kept walking for about a few miles. "Hey Toph any chance you can feel where we are in the Fire Nation?" Chen asked since he was getting bored. Toph felt the wall, "We are near the edge of the Fire Nation mainland." Toph said trying to locate exactly where, "We going to have to come up soon unless we go under the ocean."

"Hey Zuko, are all of Azula's followers in jail?" Alisa asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"No," Zuko said looking ashamed, "There are still a few roaming."

"That's probably who has Kayla," Jack said looking down at his feet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** "Are you comfortable Kayla?" The man asked cruelly.

"Fine, but I would probably be a lot more comfortable if I was untied or if I had my bending back." Kayla said sarcastically.

"I can untie you but I am sorry you can't have your bending back." The man said with a smirk, "I see the uncertainty in your eyes; you don't remember who I am do you? That is understood because I only told you my name once, my name is Kanji."

"That's right. So can you untie me?" Kayla said annoyed. Kanji sighed he took out his sword, Kanji cut through the ropes. Kayla moved her stiff wrist around in a circle. "The moment you try to escape you will be tied up once again." Kanji said with an emotionless voice. Kayla walked around. _How can I get out of here? Wait my waterbending doesn't work what about my fire and airbending?_ Kayla punched the air and no flame came. She tried to make air but none came. "Where's my bending?" Kayla said with a depressed sigh, "How am I going to get out of here?"

"Hey you guys the tunnel is slanting upward up ahead!" Toph said running ahead. The gaang ran as fast as their feet would carry them. They came to an opening where they saw a large, metal building. "Are you guys ready to find Kayla and her kidnappers?" Alisa said taking a deep breath.

"Oh yea it's payback time," Zuko said with a dark look in his eyes. The gaang walked towards the building. Toph went up to the main door, shockingly there were no guards in sight. She felt the door and used metalbending to break it open. Everyone walked into the building. Everyone was cautious there was no telling when a guard would come out and attack. As the gaang turned a corner they saw about fifty guards. Many were firebenders and they started attacking. Alisa dodged one of their attacks and said to Zuko in an annoyed voice, "I thought you said only a few of Azula's followers were roaming around."

"I guess they did some more recruiting." Zuko said in an angry voice as he unleashed a powerful firebending attack on an unsuspecting guard. Alisa screamed "Yosh" as she attacked another guard. Soren and Jack were staying out of the way and Soren saw about five guards running down a corridor. "Jack, cover me," Soren said as he ran after the guards. Jack was wondering what was going through Soren's mind but ran after him. They ran through countless corridors after the five guards that had slipped away. The guards didn't realize they were being followed by two teenage boys. Finally they stopped at a door and knocked, thumpadity thump thump. They walked in and Soren and Jack listened at the door. They heard the guards talking to a man. "Sir, the girl's friends are here including the Firelord and avatar." One of the guards said.

"Okay get everyone out of here; I will knock the prisoner out and then we have to get out of here. We can't let the Firelord get her back yet." The man said. Soren and Jack ran away from the door just in time because a man walked out and turned the opposite direction. "I am going after him, you go get everyone else and try to find me, okay?" Jack said to Soren in a whisper. Soren nodded with an uncertain look in his eyes. Soren turned around and went to find the gaang. Jack followed the man, not knowing the trouble he was getting into.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** Kayla was pacing. _How can I get out of here?_ Kayla sat down. "Save your energy Kayla, you'll need it when your bending comes back." Kayla said to herself. Kayla held her necklace for a moment. "I hope you're okay Zuko," Kayla said wishing she was with her boyfriend right now. Kanji barged in the room. "Oh hi Kanji how are you today?" Kayla said with sarcasm.

"Okay now I have to bring you somewhere else, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Kanji said hoping it would be the easy way.

"Ummmmm, I will take the hard way." Kayla said getting into a fighting stance. Kanji started trying to attack Kayla. He couldn't hurt her so he was aiming at her pressure points. Kayla easily avoided the attacks, "Wow, Kanji I didn't think you were THIS bad a fighter," Kayla said with sarcasm while avoiding his attacks. Suddenly Kayla looked at the doorway and saw Jack's head. "Jack!" Kayla said with surprise. While she was caught off guard Kanji pushed his fingers into Kayla's neck as hard as he could. Kanji saw Kayla's necklace fall to the floor. Kayla's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Kanji glared at Jack and Jack started to run but before he could get far but before he could Kanji pushed his fingers into Jack's neck and he, like Kayla collapsed. Kanji took a satisfied sigh and grabbed Kayla. He took a second look at Jack and grabbed Jack's shirt collar and dragged them away.

Alisa was fighting multiple opponents at once. Suddenly there was a loud siren and all the guards fled. "Did we win?" Toph asked confused.

"I don't think so we don't have Kayla.

"Wait here comes Soren and wait a minute where's Jack?" Toph asked putting her hand to the ground. Soren ran into the room panting. "J-Jack m-man K-Kayla," Soren said out of breath.

"Soren where's Kayla?" Zuko said nervous for his girlfriend.

"Jack went after a man who was going to take her somewhere, we have to go find them," Soren said taking a deep breath. He started running again and the gaang followed. Soren ran through a tangle of corridors until he found where he and Jack had parted. "Jack went that way," Soren said pointing toward two new corridors, "Toph can you feel where Jack and the man and maybe Kayla are?"

"Oh no, no one is in this building, not a soul, not even an ant. Everyone has been evacuated." Toph said feeling the ground.

"So they got away," Sokka said disappointed.

"Yea they did, with Kayla," Zuko said with the biggest frown possible on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: ** "What should we do? Where do you think these people went?" Aang asked pacing the floor.

"I don't know but I think I know someone who might, but I am not sure if they will tell us." Zuko said taking a deep breath, "Azula,"

"Yea right like she will tell us," Alisa said with sarcasm in her voice.

"If we give her something she might." Katara said thinking what they could give without threatening the world.

"We could take a few years off her sentence." Chen said looking remorseful for even suggesting it.

"I don't know if we should do that," Soren said not really knowing who Azula is.

"She can't even bend anymore thanks to Kayla how much harm could she do if we took a year or two off of her sentence," Toph said unsure of what else she could do. "Toph, Soren, Alisa and Jack look around and the rest of us will go fly around and see if there is anyone who had seen them." Aang said. The gaang shrugged, "I am staying here." Chen said with a smile on his face.

"Okay then let's go," Zuko said motioning with his hand for everyone to follow. Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Sokka left and Alisa started looking. She walked through the lonely corridors. She looked in each room and had a disappointed sigh because every single time she found nothing. After an hour of searching she came upon another supposedly empty room. She entered and saw a chair and ropes that had been cut. She looked down disappointed and saw a necklace on the ground. She picked it up and realized it was Kayla's necklace. Tears rolled down her cheek. Chen walked in and saw Alisa crying. He walked up to her and put his arm around her. "We're going to find her. Kayla has been in worse spots than this, we'll find her." Chen said not making eye contact.

"This is sooooooooo unYOSH," Alisa said with a forced smile.

Jack woke up with the worst headache in history. He put his hand on his temples and started massaging them. His vision was fuzzy but it soon started to clear. He looked around and saw he was in a small metal room. He saw Kayla lying on her side. "Kayla are you okay?" Jack asked with concern. Kayla rolled over but stayed unconscious. Jack stood up and started stretching. "Stupid person, who was that anyway, he wasn't in Avatar: the last airbender." Jack said in a whisper. He sat back down. "How are we going to get out of here?" He put his head in his hands. Kanji came in and brought two pieces of bread and two glasses of water. Jack gave him a dirty look but it seemed to have no affect. He kicked Kayla trying to wake her up but she didn't move. He walked out. A few minutes later Kayla started to stir. Soon she sat up and put her hands on her head. "I really hope he doesn't do that again." Kayla said taking a deep breath.

"Kayla, are you okay?" Jack said once again.

"Yea I'm okay, my head is killing me though." Kayla said massaging her temples.

"Who was that man?" Jack asked confused.

"That's Kanji," Kayla said almost spitting out the name, "He is or maybe now was one of Azula's best friends. I bet one of these days he'll break her out of jail. Or he wants to be in charge now."

"I see well he brought us food a few minutes ago." Jack said with a depressed look.

"Then he plans on keeping us here a while. Wait, where's my necklace oh no where is it? Zuko gave that to me." Kayla said putting her head in her hands.

"It's okay we'll find it." Jack said trying to make her feel better.

"Hey maybe my bending is back!" Kayla exclaimed, she moved her hands in circular motions the water moved a little but then sunk back into the cup. "I guess my bending isn't back yet." Kayla said disappointed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **Zuko was sitting on Appa's head keeping a sharp lookout for any clues. They were over water now, heading for the Earth Kingdom. "Zuko maybe you should take a nap? When was the last time you slept?" Katara asked with concern.

"I don't know maybe two days ago, maybe three." Zuko said looking out to the horizon, "I am not sleeping until Kayla's safe."

"Zuko you need to sleep, you will need your energy when we find Kayla." Aang said with concern.

"I guess but wake me as soon as you find anything." Zuko said walking to Appa's saddle. Zuko slept soundly. He dreamed that he and Kayla were on throwns in the Fire Nation Palace. He was Firelord and she was Firelady. He smiled in his sleep until there was an earthquake and Kayla fell into a crack in the ground. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed in his sleep.

"Zuko wake up!" Sokka screamed. Zuko was jerked awake. He sat right up. "That was such a nightmare." Zuko said with a sigh.

"Zuko come on we have to do something Kyoshi Island is being attacked!" Sokka screamed trying to jerk Zuko awake. Zuko stood up and saw buildings on fire. Appa landed and everyone got off. Katara brought water from the ocean and started water whipping a bunch of soldiers away from Kyoshi Warriors. The soldiers looked at each other for one uneasy second and they quickly surrendered. They started running back to an airship. Zuko ran after the soldiers but they closed the airship to fast. "Kayla could have been there." Zuko said with disappointed as he watched the airship fly with lightning speed. He heard soft cries. "Who's crying?" Zuko asked looking around. He saw a little girl on the ground crying. "What's the matter?" Katara asked putting her arm around the young girl. "My adopted sister was kidnapped," The young girl said sniffling.

"What's her name? We might save her when we save a friend of ours who was kidnapped." Aang asked kneeling down on the ground to look the girl in the eyes.

"Ty Lee," The young girl said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean your bending's gone?" Jack asked confused, "How can you lose your bending?"

"I think Kanji blocked my chi so I can't bend." Kayla said looking down at the cold metal floor, "How long do you think we were out?"

"I don't know probably at least a few hours." Jack said trying to think.

"I wonder where we are, we very well could be on an airship. Can you feel any turbulence? I need to figure out where we are especially if we ever want to escape." Kayla said feeling the ground.

"I haven't felt any bumps," Jack said standing up, "I get woozing on boats so I don't think we are on water." Kayla took a deep breath. She felt the ground once again. "I don't think we are in air either. That's a good thing if we escape we can find someone to help us on ground." The door swung open and Jack and Kayla saw Kanji with a girl wearing a green dress. Kanji threw the girl on the ground and walked out. Kayla went over to the girl and looked at her, "Ty Lee!" Kayla exclaimed when she recognized the girl through the face paint.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **Ty Lee's eyes flickered open, "Kayla where am I?"

"I think you were kidnapped, like us by one of Azula's old friends." Kayla said helping Ty Lee sit up.

"Who are you?" Ty Lee asked turning to Jack.

"He's a friend of mine from my uh world." Kayla said giving Ty Lee a sip of water.

"Why did Kanji kidnap you? You're not leader of the Kyoshi Warriors right?" Kayla asked confused.

"I don't know they barged in and kidnapped me. They knew who I was too. I heard soldiers mumbling my name. They were specifically looking for me." Ty Lee said starting acting like herself. She did a back flip to get blood to her head.

"Maybe they knew your background with Zuko and everyone." Jack suggested.

"I don't know all I know is that they were very aggressive." Ty Lee said rubbing a bruise on her arm.

"Azula learned a few things from you and unfortunately she taught it to Kanji because I can't bend." Kayla said taking a deep breath.

"What if that is why they kidnapped me?" Ty Lee said with a horrible thought striking her, "What if they want to know more chi-blocking things and they kidnapped me so they could force me to disclose them?"

"That's exactly why you're here," Kanji said walking into the room with a cruel smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Kayla said standing up to face Kanji.

"I don't want to have to knock EVERYBODY out when I am fighting people, I need some other way to block chi. I need to find out how to block you chi flow to win a fight." Kanji said pushing Kayla down. Kayla fell down on the floor, "Wow for a wimp you're pretty strong." Kayla said with sarcasm.

"I will not teach you any chi-blocking to be used against my side!" Ty Lee said standing up. Ty Lee got light headed and quickly sat back down.

"Well you're going to be here until you decide to show me chi-blocking moves." Kanji said with the crazy look Azula got on his face. Kanji looked at his prisoners with satisfaction and left.

"Are you okay Ty Lee?" Jack asked with concern.

"I guess, my head is killing me," Ty Lee said rubbing her temples.

"Have some water," Kayla said giving Ty Lee the cup. Ty Lee took a big gulp of water and put the cup back down.

"Should I teach him a chi-blocking move? He would let me go and I could tell Zuko and everyone where you are," Ty Lee said with a normal bubbly smile on her face.

"I don't know, what are the chances he doesn't have another prison where he could transport us?" Kayla said trying to think logical.

"Hey I have an idea!" Jack said with a huge grin on his face, "Why don't you teach us the moves first that way we could get out of here without bending."

"That's an idea," Ty Lee said doing a handstand, "Oh this feels good, all the blood is going back to my head, I am tired right now, and I will teach you guys in the morning." Jack and Kayla shrugged and laid down hoping tomorrow would be better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **Alisa was walking towards the entrance to the building. "Did you find anything?" Toph asked when she felt Alisa and Chen approach.

"Kayla's necklace," Alisa said trying not to cry.

"Are you okay Alisa?" Soren said with concern.

"Yea I just miss Kayla that's all," Alisa said gathering herself.

"We're going to find her," Chen said with determination.

"Let's hop on Yein and find everyone else." Toph said trying to change the subject.

"I thought you hated flying," Alisa said with a giggle.

"I do but I am getting used to it I guess." Toph said with a sly smile.

"Oh you just want to go find Sokka," Alisa said making kissy faces. Toph smiled with her cheeks blushing then she used metalbending to send Alisa into the roof. Chen helped Alisa down and they walked out of the metal building. Yein was on the ground looking at Alisa with a longing look. "I'm sorry Yein we didn't find Kayla," Alisa said with sorrow. Yein made a loud moan of sorrow. Every one climbed on and Yein took off. They were flying around and they found Appa down on Kyoshi Island. Yein landed. Every one jumped off with ease. They walked into town and saw faces filled with sorrow. Then they saw Aang on his knees looking at young girl. Alisa heard the word Ty Lee. She walked a little faster. Soon Alisa, Top, Chen, and Soren were behind the young girl. "Do you mean to tell me that those soldiers took Ty Lee?" Zuko asked with shock in his eyes.

"Yes they took her," the girl said sniffling.

"We're going to find her," Alisa said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You are?" The girl said trying to put a smile on her sad little face.

"Yes," Chen said with a smile, "we are,"

Kayla woke up staring at a shockingly perky face staring at her. "AH!!" Kayla screamed when she saw Ty Lee.

"Sorry," Ty Lee said doing a cartwheel. Kayla stood up and stretched. "Are you ready for your first chi-blocking lesson?" Ty Lee said standing on her hands.

"I guess, shouldn't we wait for Jack to wake up though?" Kayla asked looking at Jack snoring loudly.

"Nah let him sleep," Ty Lee said flipping to stand on her feet again, "One way to immobilize the entire body is to grab someone by the shoulder. If you grab the right places with enough pressure your whole body would be useless." Ty Lee said. She grabbed Kayla's shoulder and lightly pressed the places to make sure had enough pressure. "Depending on how hard you push it depends on how long the person's body is useless." Ty Lee said with a smile. For the next hour Ty Lee taught Kayla chi-blocking moves. "Kayla you took up that really fast!" Ty Lee said with amazement.

"Now if I can remember all of it we could get out of here, you can tell Kanji that you will teach him other moves. I think Jack and I can get out of here now that I know that stuff." Kayla said hopefully.

"If you think so," Ty Lee said doubtfully.

"I think someone's coming pretend you're asleep so Kanji doesn't suspect anything," Kayla said quickly as she listened to the door. Ty Lee and Kayla quickly laid down and tried to regulate their breathing. Kanji walked in with a cruel smile on his face. He grabbed Ty Lee by her braid. "Ow, ow, ow, let go," Ty Lee said whimpering.

"I will let you go when you teach me more chi-blocking moves." Kanji said cruelly.

"Let her go!" Kayla said trying to make Kanji let go of Ty Lee's hair.

"Fine, I will teach you chi-blocking moves." Ty Lee said trying to sound reluctant.

"Very nice," Kanji said taking the bait. He grabbed Ty Lee by the arm and brought her out of the chamber. Jack was still sleeping.

"How can you sleep through this?" Kayla said loudly trying to wake Jack up.

"Who? What? Where? Huh?" Jack said sitting up quickly still half asleep.

"You just slept through Ty Lee teaching me how to chi-block and her being dragged out of the room basically by her hair!" Kayla shouted in amazement.

"Whoops?" Jack said in a confused voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: ** "Where should we look for Kayla, Jack, and Ty Lee?" Alisa asked pacing.

"I don't know did you guys find anything?" Zuko asked trying to think like a devil.

"Yes," Alisa said with tears forming in her eyes. She reached into her pocket and took out Kayla's necklace and handed it to Zuko. Zuko glared at the necklace in his hand. He couldn't comprehend what had happened in the past few days. Kayla had been missing for four days. Now she didn't have the necklace that she had had for more than a year. Zuko felt a tear welling up in his eye. He wiped his eye and gave the necklace back to Alisa. "Keep it Zuko." Alisa said giving the necklace back, "You gave it to her and you should be the one to give it back."

"Thank you, but no, you're her best friend and have known her forever" Zuko said putting the necklace back in Alisa's hand.

"Thanks Zuko," Alisa said regaining her crazy attitude.

"Maybe we should go to Omashu?" Sokka said clearly having a crazy idea up his sleeve.

"Why Omashu?" Katara asked confused.

"To visit Mushi's relatives of course!" Alisa said taking Mushi out of her pocket.

"No maybe Boomi has heard of the new evil side and has ideas. He is a mad genius." Aang said remembering their childhoods together.

"To Omashu we go." Toph said with a bored expression. Alisa, Chen, and Soren hopped on Yein and everyone else hopped on Appa. They flew north to Omashu. In a few hours they had arrived outside the city. They walked in and once again they saw people staring at them like the last time were in Omashu. The gaang felt uneasy. They walked towards the palace and were soon in front of the giant door to the palace. The guards opened the door and the gaang walked in. "Hello everybody!" King Bumi sang from his thrown.

"Good afternoon Bumi," Aang said with a smile. He went up and hugged his old friend. "Bumi have you heard anything of a new group of villainous people?" Aang asked after his friend had let go.

"Yes I think so, hey who are those new people?" Bumi asked when he noticed Alisa and Soren.

"This is Alisa and Soren." Aang said motioning with his hand to the two people, "They came with two other friends of ours who were kidnapped and we were hoping you had an idea to where they were."

"I have ideas, lots of ideas; wait Aang why are you eating chicken? I thought you were a vegetarian?" Bumi said in a delusional voice.

"Uh, Bumi I'm not eating chicken. I am just standing here." Aang said in a worried tone.

"Oh okay, my ideas, yes my ideas. Such fond memories. Go into the sewers, you shall find the pentapus you need. His name is uhh," Bumi said forgetting something.

"Mushi?" Alisa asked when she realized Bumi said pentapus.

"That's it find Mushi and he will unlock the secrets to life. Now go! Find Mushi!" Bumi said ushering the gaang out of the palace. "That was odd." Katara said once they were out of the palace.

"Do you think Bumi knew what he was talking about or he was just talking nonsense?" Toph asked wondering what was wrong with the king of Omashu.

"I don't know but we could go into the sewers anyway who knows what we could find." Soren said wondering what could be in the sewers. The gaang started walking towards the entrance to the sewers; not knowing what they would discover in the sewers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: ** Ty Lee was dragged by her arm through a labyrinth of corridors. They walked for about half an hour. Ty Lee noticed some places looked familiar as they passed. _Is he trying to confuse me so I can't leave?_ Ty Lee thought when she saw a door that she thought she saw three times before. She also smelt the most peculiar smell. It smelled like rotting fish. Kanji opened an unusual door. It looked old fashioned and odd because it was wooden surrounded by metal. Kanji opened the door. He shoved Ty Lee in and locked the door behind him. He put the key in his pocket and buttoned it closed. He didn't want it easy to get out of this room. "I'm waiting," Kanji said with his usual cruel smile on his face.

"I will teach you how to chi-block if you let Jack, Kayla, and myself go afterwards." Ty Lee said defiantly. Kanji's eyes narrowed but then it looked like he thought of a wonderful plan. His frown turned into a sly smile, "Fine, you give me what I want I'll give you what I want." Kanji said in a fake kind voice. Ty Lee took the bait thinking he wasn't as evil as Azula. "Okie doke," Ty Lee said with a smile. She took the next hour to show Kanji a few chi blocking moves and then pretended that was all she knew. She didn't show him the most effective moves. Kanji smiled, "Okay let's go get your friends; I will bring you to Kyoshi Island." Kanji said with a smile. Ty Lee followed with glee. In five minutes they were in front of Kayla and Jack's cell. Kanji took out his keys and motioned with his hands for Ty Lee to go in first. Ty Lee went in and Kanji pushed her. Ty Lee fell and Kanji slammed the door shut. "Whoops," Ty Lee said when she realized she had been tricked. Kayla slapped her head with annoyance.

Alisa ran to the sewers with Mushi in her hands. "Come on Mushi we are going to see your relatives." Alisa said to Mushi in that crazy voice of hers. The rest of the gaang followed with less enthusiasm. "Is she really always like this I mean Kayla said she was but is she truly always like this?" Toph asked Soren in a whisper.

"Yea she is you should have seen her a few weeks ago. Right before class the teacher was late from her lunch; she was tap dancing on the desks!" Soren said with a giggle, "She didn't even get caught she got down RIGHT before Mrs. Long came in." Everyone started laughing except Alisa in the distance who hadn't heard Soren's comment. Soon the gaang was in front of the entrance to the sewers. Alisa went into the sewers quickly followed by the rest of the gaang. Alisa walked through the labyrinth of pipes looking at the ground, trying to find a friend for Mushi. The rest of the gaang was following looking everywhere but the floor, trying to find a clue to where Kayla was. Alisa was looking at the ground and she walked right into a giant door. "Ow," Alisa said with annoyance, "Who put a giant door in the middle of a sewer system?"

"Maybe the person who has Kayla!" Zuko said running towards the door. He pushed the door opened and his jaw dropped when he saw what was inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: ** "Ty Lee, are you okay?" Kayla asked helping Ty Lee up.

"Yea I guess but he tricked me," Ty Lee said without the normal bubbly smile on her face.

"What did you show him?" Jack asked wondering how much danger they were in.

"I showed him a few more moves and pretended I didn't know any more." Ty Lee said with a deceitful smile on her face.

"The next time a guard or Kanji comes in we will use some of those moves and get out of here," Kayla said with a smile on her face, "We're getting out of here today."

Zuko saw guards all around he quickly got out of the way of their sight. "I think Kayla's captors are in here," Zuko said in a whisper.

"Then let's get in their and kick some serious bad guy butt." Toph said with a smile on her face. They all walked in. Guards started coming at them from all directions. Alisa and Toph used metalbending to form suits of armor for themselves. Zuko used firebending to block attacks from many guards. Katara took water from her water skin and started forcing the guards to move towards a wall. When their backs were against the wall Alisa and Toph used metalbending to attach them to the wall. The gaang left the guards helpless against the wall as the continued, trying to find Kayla. They walked endlessly through the corridors, taking down any guards that got in their way. Alisa had actually put Mushi in her pocket, out of the way so they could find Kayla.

"Sir we have a security breach, the avatar and friends are storming through the building." An obviously high ranking guard told Kanji.

"Keep them away from the prisoners as long as you can, it might take a while to get them. Then we get out of here as soon as possible." Kanji said grabbing his sword. The guard left to spread the word and Kanji went to the prison chamber.

Kayla was behind the door, ready to attack a guard or Kanji as soon as he came. A guard opened the door, he had not heard of the security breach. He walked in and Kayla knocked him out. "Let's get out of here!" Kayla said with a smile. They walked out and turned left. This unfortunately was a huge mistake.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:** Ty Lee, Kayla, and Jack were wandering through the corridors. They had no clue where they were going but they didn't dare turn back incase there were guards already coming after them. Kayla decided she would try to bend once again. She tried to take water from the air and halleluiah she could bend. "Hey you guys my bending is back!" Kayla exclaimed moving the water around in circles.

"Okay yippee but we have to get out of here." Jack said looking around a corridor. They turned right which all of them would decide even many years from now was the biggest mistake of their young lives. They saw Kanji with many guards behind him, "Oh boy," Kayla said taking a big gulp. Kayla started firebending at the guards who tried to cover themselves from the intense heat of the blue fire. "Ty Lee, Jack, run get out of here. I'll hold them off." Kayla said using airbending to push the guards back. Jack and Ty Lee exchanged an uneasy look of disobeying Kayla's orders but they ran away; leaving Kayla to face Kanji's army.

Zuko had just taken down three more guards and no one was out of breath. They were all ready to get Kayla and Jack back. "Hey guys! I feel Ty Lee and Jack are coming this way, follow me!" Toph exclaimed as she put her hand to the floor. Toph ran towards Ty Lee and Jack with the gaang following close behind. A few minutes later Ty Lee and Jack ran smack into Zuko and Alisa. "You're safe! Alisa exclaimed when she saw Jack and Ty Lee, "Wait; where's Kayla?!"

"She made us leave her and get out to find you guys. Come on I remembered which way we went we can find her." Ty Lee said motioning with her hand for everyone to follow. Ty Lee ran as fast as she could go with the gaang following right behind her. Then in the middle of a lonely corridor Ty Lee stopped. "Why are we stopping? We have to keep going we have to find Kayla!" Alisa exclaimed when she caught up with Ty Lee.

"THIS is where we last saw Kayla," Ty Lee said with tears forming in her eyes.

"This place is deserted." Toph said putting her hand to the ground, "Kayla's gone."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: **Alisa felt tears in her eyes. She had lost her best friend again. "How could she have been captured? She got her bending back, she's the avatar!" Jack shouted in outrage.

"Even the avatar can be overpowered." Aang said reminding everyone that he was an avatar as well.

"I know it's just I can't believe it she looked so confident when she told us to leave her, I thought she," Ty Lee said not able to complete the sentence.

"It's okay anyone can make a mistake," Soren said putting his arm around Ty Lee.

"Hey maybe Mushi really does have the secrets to life!!" Alisa exclaimed she took Mushi out of her pocket and held him up to her ear, "Uh huh, uh huh, yup okay Mushi! Mushi said that Kayla is in the first place you took her." Alisa said with that crazy look on her face.

"Are you sure he actually SPOKE words?" Sokka asked Alisa in disbelief.

"No of course not he's a pentapus," Alisa said with an annoyed look. The gaang stared at her confused. "We speak in our minds. I can understand his thoughts!" Alisa said with a smile.

"Well I guess we could go maybe we could see them on the way," Aang said, "Ty Lee do you want to be dropped off on Kyoshi Island?"

"No it's partially my fault Kayla's still missing I am going to see this mission through to the end, but maybe I should tell my family I'm alright." Ty Lee said with determination. The gaang shrugged and exited the sewers. Everyone got on Appa and Yein and started to go south. "So where did you first take Kayla?" Jack asked with confusion.

"The south pole, unless you count where we were when we were transported into the dimension." Katara said anxious to see her tribe again.

Kayla woke up tied to a chair. She looked down and saw her arms were strapped to the arms of the chair. Her upper body was tied to the chair and her legs were tied to the front legs of the chair. She tried to force the chair forward and realized it was somehow connected to the wall behind her. "Oh my goodness what have I gotten myself into?" Kayla said with her voice drowning in hopelessness. Kayla heard the thump, thump of footsteps. She wasn't sure what Kanji was going to do to her so she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. A man came in and put a key into the wall next to Kayla. He grabbed the chair Kayla was sitting in and dragged it down a corridor. Kayla thought she felt another turn but she wasn't sure. Bangity bang, bang; bang, bang, the guard knocked on a large metal door. A voice came from inside "Enter," The guard dragged Kayla inside. He set the chair down and Kayla let her head fall on her chest. The guard left leaving Kayla alone with who she assumed was Kanji. Someone kicked the chair and it fell. Kayla could not help opening her eyes. "Oh good you're awake!" Kanji said in a voice that like he was concerned for her.

"Unfortunately," Kayla said bitterly.

"Oh no need to be bitter," Kanji said in a sarcastic kind voice.

"Oh really I believe there is. You kidnapped me, separated me from my friends and now I am tied to a chair, speaking of which it is very uncomfortable!" Kayla said in outrage.

"I am sorry but I have been informed that you used chi-blocking moves and used them on one of my soldiers I am afraid you must be kept tied there at least for the time being." Kanji said faking being sorry for the situation.

"I have one question freak!" Kayla said trying to annoy Kanji as much as possible.

"Yes Kayla," Kanji said trying to stay under control of his emotions.

"Are you going to free Azula or are you going to have control of this situation?" Kayla asked trying to sound insulting.

"What use IS Azula anymore? She doesn't have her bending anymore thanks to YOU. She would just slow our mission down." Kanji said sounding remorseful.

"What IS your mission and if you really were Azula's friend like you led me to believe you would free her anyway." Kayla said trying to get Kanji to show some emotion, "If my friend was in jail, even if she was useless I would do everything in my power to help her, same with Zuko." Kayla said remembering how much Zuko cared about her.

"Guards!" Kanji exclaimed out of nowhere. Two men came into the room. "Take her back to her room." Kanji said not looking at Kayla.

"Wait, you never told me your plan!" Kayla said as she was dragged off. Kanji did not look back.


End file.
